Back and forth
by Moonythewalker
Summary: Allen fissava il pavimento senza realmente vederlo con occhi vuoti, privi di vita. Il corpo sostava nella sedia a rotelle, fragile. Sentì un della braccia forti abbracciarlo dolcemente. "Andrà tutto bene. Ce la faremo, insieme." Sussurrò una voce gentile. Ad Allen non rimaneva che crederci Parental!CrossxAllen Poker Pair Yullen Laven KandaxAllenxLavi


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6f4bafc3de963b9d77b4a19bd6a4d69b""Ma sir!" Strinse i piccoli pugni con disperazione Allen./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e21f25565d0eb24714d5f5b92c0d474""Mi dispiace tanto." L' uomo lo osservò con compassione./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c2b17b3497f7dbd8c6b3df68da16c0f4""Please! I'll... Io lavorerò di più! Dio solo lo sa quanto mi serva questo lavoro!" Le mani guantate congiunte in un silenzioso atto di preghiera. Con un sospiro il suo superiore si alzò avvicinandosi all' inglese posando una delle grandi mani sulla spalla del ragazzo in un gesto confortante. "Allen, sapete che non è per questo. Siete un gran lavoratore ma oramai un copista non ci serve più. Mi dispiace molto." Strinse lievemente la presa per poi lasciarla sedendosi nuovamente dietro la grande scrivania di mogano riprendendo il suo aspetto professionale. "È tutto, signor Walker. Può andare."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d8162cba90778e3414be4b279296557c"L' ex dipendente abbassò la testa lasciando che le ciocche castane coprissero gli occhi d' argento, prese la valigetta e sbatté la porta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85b76b96c7209843978c3b74cde0004b"L' uomo sospirò aggiustandosi gli occhiali mentre sentiva i passi allontanarsi./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c74c10a55c5c463c56e7d2690f609a6d"Che brutta giornata./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4bb395a857868cfa90ce0999d5e1d46f"Allen camminava trascinando i piedi, lo sguardo a terra mentre la pioggia bagnava la sua esile figura. Si fermò davanti al portone giallo della mansione della famiglia del suo ragazzo: Kanda./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="94f238c4e7e899a01b990225bd08e70e"La famiglia Kanda era ricca, a differenza di Allen Walker. Il suo ragazzo, Yuu Kanda, aveva invitato la sua mammella a visitarlo dopo il lavoro. Questi era di un' ora in anticipo ma con una scrollata di spalle aprì il portone con la copia di chiavi. Passò l' entrata entrando nel salotto dove il samurai preferiva passare il tempo. "Kanda! Sono tornat-" le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli corvini baciare appassionatamente la sua amica d' infanzia Lenalee./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ad75a2a59f71b19275936872ab4bdbfd"Kanda spalancò gli occhi vedendolo, così come Lenalee./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="34d892cb59c56a994f83bbd325b5fc03""Allen, aspetta! Vedi, io..." Allen scosse la testa cercando di ricacciare le lacrime, girò i tacchi e corse via, verso casa, verso le accoglienti braccia di Mana./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b40c876b25a3da10a448191e3867628a"Si fermò sull'uscio della sua casa dove Mana lo accolse con un sorriso:"Buon compleanno e buon Natale!" Il ragazzo si fionda tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso nel petto del padre adottivo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="768a51fdac90b2ab0f481ba86557b67a""Allen, che succede?" In risposta ricevette solamente dei piccoli singhiozzi soppressi dalla tenera stoffa./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba2c38e61016a3358656892effb1d907""Adesso io vado a finire di preparare la cena, tu resta qui. Poi mi racconterai tutto." Gli fece l'occhiolino accarezzandogli una guancia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="693098c9417586a4c82d6a2912a959d8"Ritornò in cucina mentre Allen respirava profondamente cercando di calmare il turbinio di emozioni dentro di sé./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7ac40f36f884a204e5d4e1359af2cbfc"Sentì un sibilo ed un tonfo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da973b7b6f134829c5d80e8dd4ecee96""Mana?" Silenzio./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c4a48abe3a97dba5f29977ef9bc55dac""Mana?!"/div


End file.
